vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (G1 Cartoon)
|-|Robot Form= |-|Vehicle Form= Summary Optimus Prime is the strong and courageous Autobot leader who feels his role is the protection of all life, including Earth-life. He fights unceasingly to defeat the Decepticons, though not without honor. Optimus values peace over chaos, and life over destruction, often using words before weapons. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader. But if he was more ruthless, he wouldn't be Optimus Prime. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Optimus Prime, Orion Pax Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: 9,000,000 years old Classification: Autobot Commander, Cybertronian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Transformation (Into a White Freightliner truck), Weapon Mastery, Experienced Hand-To-Hand-Combatant, Energy Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation (With the Ion Blaster), Existence Erasure (The Matrix of Leadership was able to erase the galaxy-spanning hate plague), Energy Projection (Optimus is capable of firing beams of energy from his eyes), Invulnerability (When exposed to electrum), Longevity, possible Immortality (Type 1), Life Manipulation (Through the Matrix of Leadership), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Explosion Manipulation (With armaments), Vehicular Mastery, Flight (With a jetpack), Resistance to extreme heat, fire, and explosions (While already seriously injured, Optimus was able to withstand fire from Laserbeak) and Mind Manipulation (During his brief resurrection, Optimus was controlled by the Quintessons. However, the Matrix of Leadership purified his mind, and he was able to regain control of his own body) Attack Potency: Planet level (Has wounded and defeated the likes of Megatron and Soundwave, superior to Starscream, who was able to severely damage Omega Supreme. Far superior to warriors such as Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Mirage) Speed: At least Subsonic (Truck mode has a maximum speed of 175 mph) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted a sunken oil tanker, braced the Washington monument. He is also seen lifting Megatron over his head and effortlessly tossing him away several times) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Able to harm Megatron) Durability: Planet level (Fights Megatron evenly on a regular basis, should be considerably more durable than warriors like Sideswipe and Hound, and sturdier than even the likes of Brawn and Ironhide, the latter of which was able to tank a point-blank shot from Megatron's alt mode, which killed the former) Stamina: Practically limitless. Optimus, along with most, if not all Cybertronians, were depicted as tireless machines. Range: Extended melee range. Several hundreds of meters with the Ion Blaster Standard Equipment: File:Big_Ultra_Magnus_13_.jpg|Ion Blaster File:375px-Matrix.jpg|The Matrix of Leadership File:Combat_deck.jpg|Combat Deck File:Roller_deploy.jpg|Roller File:Dinobotisland_jetpacks.jpg|Optimus Prime using a jetpack *'Ion Blaster' The ion blaster is a type of laser rifle and the primary weapon of Optimus Prime *'Matrix of Leadership' The Autobot Matrix of Leadership is an artifact of great power, traditionally carried by the leader of the Autobots. It appears as a glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side. It serves as a means of access to the Transformer afterlife, through which it can either bestow new Transformer life, or provide its wielder with a means of communicating with the deceased leaders who have come before them. These divine powers put it at the centre of much Autobot religion, spirituality, and prophecy; while many Decepticons are less inclined to believe in its divinity, they certainly covet the increased physical power it is known to convey upon its holders, and several have made obtaining the Matrix one of their primary goals. As one of the embodiments of the power of Primus, the Matrix is antithesis to Unicron, and one of the very few things the chaos-bringer fears. *'Combat Deck' A combat deck equipped with a versatile mechanic/artillery robot, deployed from Optimus Prime's trailer. *'Roller' The Autobot scout car, a spy who operates up to 1200 miles away, deployed from Optimus Prime's trailer. Optional Equipment *'Jetpack' Intelligence: Above Average, extremely capable and experienced military tactician and warrior. In addition, the Matrix of Leadership grants him the wisdom of the universe, perhaps increasing his intelligence to that of a Genius. Weaknesses: His sense of honor can get the best of him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wisdom of the Matrix' Optimus once transported his consciousness into the Matrix of Leadership, seeking a way to destroy the universe-spanning Hate Plague. He learns that, in a period of pre-Cybertronian history, the Plague has visited the planet before, but was contained and sealed inside a star, through sheer wisdom. Optimus then realizes that a source of raw wisdom may be available to destroy the infection once and for all: the accumulated wisdom within the Matrix of Leadership. Asking it to "light our darkest hour", Optimus Prime releases the energy of the Matrix of Leadership, which spreads across the world and across universe, and totally eradicates the Plague. More likely than not, this technique is not combat-applicable, due to the fact that Optimus must enter stasis each time he searches through the Matrix, rendering him completely open to any and all attacks in the case it was used during a fight. Furthermore, it is unknown what effect this may have on a being that is not affected by the Hate Plague, though it is reasonable to believe it would affect his opponent in some way. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character) (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Speed was equalized, Adventure and Modern Sonic was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Leaders Category:Axe Users Category:Brawlers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hasbro Category:Heroes Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Land Vehicles Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Robots Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Transformation Users Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Wise Characters